Sucrette tiene una cita
by giselleapril
Summary: Lynn (sucrette) se mete en muchos problemas y termina teniendo una cita con un chico al cual los demás no conocen, el resto de alumnos enamorados de ella deciden hacer algo estúpido. Descubre en cuantos problemas se meterán los enamorados de Lynn y que sucederá con el chico misterioso. Lysandro, Nathaniel,Castiel,Armin,Kentin X Lynn X Amour Sucré Characters
1. Chapter 1

Hola los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos los créditos a Chinomiko y a su equipo , la historia me pertenece, así que si ven que es publicada en otro lugar con otro nombre no duden en denunciar, esto es un trabajo de fans para fans y solo se hace por diversión.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**SUCRETTE TIENE UNA CITA.**

Digamos que no fue mi mejor idea pero no sabía que mas hacer…

—_Me ha pedido que salga con él este viernes después de clase y…_

— _¡Y!, ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!_

—_Le he dicho que si_

Creo que esta vez me salí de control, Rosalya a veces tiene ideas tontas y ella suele decirme cosas acerca de esas ideas, lo peor es que yo me lo tomo muy en serio, creo que Nathaniel tenía un poquitín de razón cuando dijo que podía ser bastante estúpida cuando me lo proponía.

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —coloque mi cuaderno en mi cara y me deje caer hacia atrás con la silla, equilibrándome solo en las patas traseras de esta.

Estaba sola en el salón, teníamos una hora libre ya que Farrés extrañamente no había venido y no he visto a ninguno de los chicos después de lo que sucedió en el patio.

Bueno solo han pasado 10 minutos no debería preocuparme, al menos Ámber no está aquí para arruinarme aún más.

¡Whaaaaa metí la pata!

—¡Lynn! —ese grito proveniente de repente me hizo caer justo hacia atrás golpeándome la cabeza con la mesa que estaba justamente atrás.

—Hay Hay Hay —dije mientras me sobaba el golpe con mi mano y daba pequeños saltos (como si eso fuese a ayudarme)

—Ya nos enteramos de todo —Rosalya tenía cientos de brillos centellantes a su alrededor

— ¿Nos? —atine a preguntar

— ¡Sí! No nos dijiste que saldrías con alguien —añadió de la nada Alexy

— ¡Sí! Y con el hermano de Iris —los ojos de Rosa parecían brillar

—Es que…

—Además — Alexy me interrumpió— nos enteramos que se lo dijiste a todos los chicos

— ¿Cómo reacciono Lysandro? —exclamó mi mejor amiga

—Bueno Lysand-

— ¿Y Kentin y Armin?—Alexy volvió a interrumpirme

—Armin casi m-

—Castiel y Nathaniel también estaban ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Huy debí haber estado allí! —dijo Rosalya

—Peggy no debe saber nada de esto si no hará un escándalo —Mi amigo hablaba decidido

—Pero esq-

— ¡Esto es genial! — Rosa me abrazó fuertemente

— ¡No! No es nada genial —grite fuertemente— Y es toda tu culpa Rosalya —apunte con mi dedo hacia ella bastante enojada

— ¡¿Y por que mi culpa?! —me grito aún mas fuerte dejándome aturdida

—Porque tú me metiste la tonta idea de los celos e hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida y ahora no sé que voy a hacer —solté todo de golpe y azote mi cara contra el pupitre

—NO, DIME QUE NO TE ATREVISTE —dijo con un tono de esos como diciendo "Pensé que no eras tan tonta como para hacerlo"

—SI ROSA, SI LO HICE—mi voz sonaba aplastada ya que aún tenía la cara pegada contra el pupitre

—Bueno ya me perdí y no entiendo ni foca de lo que están diciendo —Alexy sonaba algo frustrado

Rosa tapo su frente con su mano, dio un enorme suspiro y me pidió que le contara a Alexy sobre una de nuestras platicas y ponerlo al tanto de todo.

—Bueno Alexy —empecé— Ayer mientras estaba con Rosa platicando en el patio durante la práctica de deportes Kim se nos unió, Rosalya nos estaba diciendo algunas cosas de Leigth y terminamos hablando de chicos

**FLASHBACK**

—Oye Kim supe que saliste con el hermano de Dajan —dijo mi mejor amiga mientras tomaba una papa frita (las metíamos de contrabando a la práctica)

—No salimos, solo ayudaba a Dajan con algunas cosas del club de Baloncesto y en la salida su hermano mayor apareció, nos invito un helado a ambos y estuvimos charlando, en realidad si vas con el chico y el hermano del chico no es una cita ¿Cierto? —Respondió bastante amena Kim, al parecer se reía ya que los chicos de nuestra clase eran puestos a prueba por el entrenador y estaban bastante cansados

—Bueno creo que eso es verdad —exclamé— deja de inventar chismes Rosalya —le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua— que feo de tu parte— ella me dio un golpe y yo comencé a reírme

— ¿Y tu pequeña? — Se dirigió a mi — ¿Tienes el ojo en alguien? —exclamó sin apartar su vista de los chicos y sin dejar de reírse

—Bueno yo…—vacilé— aún no, creo

—Vamos —dijo mirándome finalmente— enserio no te gusta ninguno de esos —exclamo señalando a nuestros compañeros y amigos

—Es que yo no sé —vacile de nuevo

—Bueno en ese caso te diré algo que te hará cambiar de opinión —tomo mi brazo y me acercó hacia ella, Rosa también se acercó para escuchar— ¿Vez a esos chicos de allí? —Castiel, Lysandro, Armin, Alexy, Kentin y Nathaniel estaban en ese lugar— uno de ellos está loco por ti…

/ / /

— ¡DE VERDAD TE LO DIJO! —Alexy me interrumpió bastante emocionado

—Deja que termine de contarte, eso no es todo — reclamé

/ / /

—No te creo Kim —le dije

—Pequeña, es verdad, lo sé porque él me lo dijo, bueno además de que yo ya me había dado cuenta. Solo basto un poco de Kim y ¡BAM! tuvo que hablar —dijo esto de una manera tan divertida— Lo dejo todo en tus manos pequeña —mientras me guiñaba un ojo

Después de esto Kim dio media vuelta y se fue, la clase había terminado, todos se dirigían a los vestidores a cambiarse, y yo me encontraba pensando si lo que Kim dijo era posible, miraba a la nada, y sin darme cuenta termine en la entrada de los vestidores.

— ¡Hey tabla que tanto me miras! —Castiel gritó desde el vestidor de los chicos, no traía puesta la camisa por cierto —Está claro que te gusto pero no te quedes ahí como tonta

— ¡Ya quisieras que yo te mirara! —Salí de mis pensamientos y le respondí poniéndome colorada al mirar su torso

—Huy si hasta se te cae la baba mocosa —todos los chicos se asomaron a verme y yo no sabía que hacer, incluso Nathaniel y Ken estaban ahí

—Con lo poco que tienes para mostrar no lo creo —fue lo único que atine a decir

— ¡Huuuuyyy! —los demás chicos se burlaron del pelirrojo y Nathaniel parecía divertirse mucho

— ¡Ven acá tabla, la pagaras!— de repente Castiel hecho a correr detrás de mí y yo me asuste, en un santiamén salí de ahí y me metí al vestidor de chicas Castiel planeaba ir por mi pero el entrenador Boris lo detuvo

—Con que espiando a las chicas Castiel… ¡Te quedaras 1 hora extra a la salida! —todos rieron, incluso las chicas

/

—Oye Lynn y como planeas saber quien está "loco" (hizo dos comillas con sus dedos) por ti —Rosa se acercó y me dijo aquello en un susurro

—No lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de quién podría ser—comencé a quitarme el uniforme de deporte— de hecho esto me está dando un poquito de nervios, imagínate —le respondí

Ámber y sus sanguijuelas pasaron junto a mí y me empujaron

—A un lado estorbo —dijo la rubia sacando la lengua

—Adelante adefesio — dije haciendo la cara más fea que pude

—Iugh que asco no se le acerquen— se burló la bruja antes de irse

—Podría ser —Rosa llamo mi atención y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos— Lysandro, Kentin, Castiel, Armin, Alexy estaba allí pero el esta fuera, hummm, ohh y el delegado —Rosalya se detuvo a pensar un momento

Yo inmediatamente me puse roja, estoy segura, imaginarme que yo le gustara alguno de ellos era muy vergonzoso

— ¡Ya se! —Agregó emocionada— Celos —dijo con su dedo índice hacia arriba

— ¿Celos?, ¿Y eso para que? —Cuestione

—Bueno si le causas celos a alguno podrías darte cuenta si le gustas o no dependiendo de lo que suceda después, funciona muy bien en las novelas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Jajajajajaja pero no entiendo cómo pudiste echarlo a perder —Alexy se burlaba de mi

— ¡De hecho después de eso te dije que era una idea algo tonta, que pensaría en algo más! —alego la peli plata

—Es que… ¡Hay! ¡No se que hacer! Deja de reclamarme y haz algo para ayudarme—dije algo desesperada

—Bueno pero yo no le veo nada de malo, de hecho no nos has dicho como estuvo el asunto hace un rato en el patio—Alexy se acerco a mi

— ¡Es que si es malo!—dije lamentándome

—Pues cuéntanos que hiciste —Rosa me apresuro

—Empezó desde que…

**FLASHBACK**

—Jóvenes —la directora entro al salón justo antes de empezar la clase — El profesor Farrés no vendrá a clase hoy pero no se preocupen repondrá la hora así que pueden disponer del tiempo como quieran, especialmente estudiando claro

—Jaja si claro anciana —al fondo se escucho la voz de Castiel

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —el rostro de la enfurecida y regordeta directora salió a la luz asustándome

—Hemm disculpe directora —interrumpió una profesora— necesito a Rosalya y a Alexy un momento

—Oh claro —mis amigos salieron del aula y después de que la directora se fuese nos dirigimos al patio la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase

Armin tiró de mi brazo conduciéndome alegremente a la salida pero yo seguía pensando en cómo iba a lograr darle celos a alguno de ellos

— ¡Oh esperen! —Iris nos llamó a todos y nos reunió

—Que quieres —Castiel se acercó

Melody, Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Violeta, Armin, Kim, Kentin y yo hicimos medio círculo alrededor de la pelirroja

—Bueno mi hermano me dio esto —extendió unos folletos— habrá una exhibición en su instituto y me gustaría invitarlos por si les interesa darse una vuelta…

— ¡Oh es cierto el me dio uno en la mañana! —saque el que me guarde en mi bolsillo

—Hey tu atolondrada ¿Y desde cuando conoces al hermano de Iris? —Castiel me cuestiono mirando el folleto

—Oh desde hace mucho tiempo —conteste sonriente

—Sí y se llevan muy bien, ayer estuvimos charlando en mi casa cuando Lynn fue a pedirme su cuaderno de matemáticas pero tuve que salir a sacarle algunas copias y los deje allí —Iris se veía muy feliz

— ¿Estuviste sola con el hermano de Iris?—Lysandro me pregunto

—Bueno supongo que es solo un niño, no le haría nada ¿Cierto? —agrego divertido Kentin

—En realidad el es solo un año mayor que nosotros—dijo Iris, la cara de Kentin cambio un poco pero nada fuera de lo normal

En ese momento se me ocurrió algo

— ¿Y hace cuanto que se conocen?—Nathaniel pregunto con un tono raro para mí pero sonriendo completamente

—Bueno ya tiene muchos años, de hecho lo conocí primero que a Iris, ya que él fue al mismo instituto que yo cuando tenía 11 creo, pero no hace mucho me entere que ellos eran hermanos

—Tsk —Castiel chasqueo la lengua

—Tanto tiempo y solo son amigos—habló Armin, con eso fue suficiente para cerrar en mi mente mi idea y ponerla en marcha, aunque todos me veían raro

—Bueno… de hecho ayer mientras Iris no estaba —quería asegurarme de poder ver bien sus rostros para descubrir quién era el indicado—Me ha pedido que salga con él este viernes después de clase y…

— ¡Y!, ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —más de uno me gritó pero no sé porque

—Le he dicho que si —respondí feliz

Iris se puso muy contenta y Violeta me regalo una sonrisa, incluso a Melody parecía agradarle la idea, eso me resulto raro.

—Pero ¿Por que? —alcance a oír a alguien pero no identifique la voz, creo que fue Ken

—Hasta que alguien te invita a salir, veo que en este colegio solo hay un montón de cobardes—exclamó Kim mirando a alguien pero no se a quien

— ¡Bien niñata idiota! ¡Haz lo que quieras no me importa! ¡No te sientas la importante!—Castiel me gritó de repente

— ¡Que te pasa tonto! —le respondí enojada

— ¡Agghh! ¡Tabla!—me gritó de nuevo— Vámonos Lysandro —tomó a Lys del brazo y lo arrastro consigo, Lysandro tenía la mirada hacia abajo, seguramente se decepciono de cómo actué con Castiel y se marcho

—Bueno… no me interesa —Kentin también respondió y se dio media vuelta apretando los puños, seguramente quería golpear a Castiel pero le dio miedo

—Yo tengo que ir, más bien tenemos que ir —Exclamo Nathaniel tomando por el brazo a Melody y tirando de ella— a la sala de delegados a ver unos documentos— se veía algo enojado, seguramente era mucho el trabajo que tenía que hacer, pero porque precisamente con ella

— ¡Oye Nath espera vas muy rápido! —escuche decir a Melody a lo lejos

—Ahora parezco Brock y tú la enfermera Joy, pudiste haber sido la princesa Peach y ya pero noooo verdad —Armin se fue también, la verdad no entendí muy bien toda la oración ¿Yo que tengo que ver con la princesa Peach?, nadie tiene que rescatarme

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—La verdad nada salió como lo esperaba, de hecho ninguno se puso celoso, más bien todos me gritaron con excepción de Lysandro

El silencio se hizo presente en el salón y Rosalya y Alexy se miraron antes de explotar

— ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

— ¡Dejen de reírse!—les grité

—Es que ajajajajaja no me lo creo —Alexy jadeaba y se apretaba el estomago — ¿Ese es el problema?

— ¡No! Eso no es, sucede que Iris se puso bastante feliz por eso que incluso me invito a comer a su casa hoy en la tarde, me dijo que últimamente su hermano estaba actuando un poco extraño y temía que le ocurriese algo malo, por lo que se estaba preocupando mucho por el, dijo que me lo agradecía de por vida.

—Bueno pero yo no le veo el problema, alégrate— Rosalya se aguantaba la risa

— ¡Sucede que el hermano de Iris no me invito a salir! —Solté de golpe— no me atreví a decírselo porque se veía tan feliz, jamás me lo iba a perdonar. Y ahora no se que hacer

—Hay Lynn supongo que tendrás que decirle la verdad—exclamó mi amiga

—Creo que es lo mejor— le respondí—espero que me perdone

— ¡Esperen! Y si simplemente sales con su hermano, digo dijiste que se conocían desde hace mucho y que se llevaban muy bien, pídele que salga contigo —propuso el peli azul

—No le pediré que salga conmigo, creerá que soy una chica…. ¡No de ninguna manera! —Alegué— Además como voy a hacer eso

—Solo cuéntale la verdad, dile lo que sucedió, bueno omite el hecho de que querías causarle celos a alguien y si de verdad te llevas bien con su hermano aceptara ayudarte y salir contigo, además solo pasaran el rato —mi amigo insistía

Me lo pensé un momento, era eso o que mi amiga pelirroja dejara de hablarme

—Bueno, veré que puedo hacer—le respondí con resignación

—No te preocupes, en cuanto terminen las clases vas directo a casa de Iris a hablar con él, nosotros la distraeremos aquí con cualquier cosa, te adelantas, le dices lo de la cita y vemos que sucede —dijo Rosa

—Ok

/

Tengo una gran idea Rosalya

—A que te refieres Alexy— me pregunto

—Todos esos tontos están muertos por Lynn y ninguno se ha atrevido a decírselo

—Sabes, yo pensé que Lysandro se lo diría —me dijo Rosa

—Lo que me da más risa es que ella no se dio cuenta de que en realidad todos se pusieron bastante celosos—me reí al decir eso

—Me sorprende que incluso Castiel fuese a dejarse tan al descubierto —agregó

—Pero esta idea mía será genial, vas a ver

/

La ultima hora transcurrió deprisa, yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa, ningún chico hacia contacto conmigo, ni siquiera Kentin, cuando la campana sonó me levante lo más deprisa posible, pero para mi mala suerte solo me vi cayendo al suelo.

—Creo que alguien necesita anteojos, ni siquiera ve por dónde camina —escupió la oxigenada de Ámber, quien me había puesto el pie segundos atrás, sus amigas se rieron de mi

—Creo que alguien necesita un cerebro —le respondí con tono de idiota para que lo entendiera y salí de ahí rápidamente

/

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegue a la casa de Iris, agradecí que tan solo estuviera del otro lado del parque y no más lejos. Me hallaba justo delante de la puerta tratando de elaborar un buen dialogo y no hacer el ridículo.

_Opción 1: ¿Sabes? le dije a todo el mundo que salía contigo y pues era mentira, pero aún quiero que salgas conmigo _**NO ESO NO**

_Opción 2: Quería causarle celos a alguien y por accidente mentí que salía contigo, pero me gustaría que salieras conmigo ¿Qué dices? _**NO MUCHO MENOS ESO**

_Opción 3: Ocurrió un malentendido y ahora creen que sales conmigo ¿Te gustaría? _**¡NO SIRVO PARA ESTO!**

— ¿Lynn? —su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

—Ho- hola Thales —se encontraba detrás de mí

—Hola —respondió sonriente

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

De la autora:

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno primero que nada espero que lo hayan disfrutado, jeje se supone que es un one-shot pero me quedo bastante largo así que lo dividí, hace no mucho las sucrettes de Francia propusieron que Thales (hermano de iris) se agregara al juego como otro chico mas, Thales es un fanart creado por una chica fan del juego, pero lamentablemente ChiNomiko dio un retundo NO a la propuesta de las sucrettes francesas y Thales quedo ahí sin más.

Bueno en mi caso me gusto retomar a este personaje que causo tanto furor y decidí meterlo en mi historia. (les recuerdo que el personaje tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autora)

Para las/los que no comprendieron muy bien el sentido de la frase de Armin yo lo coloque para que se interpretara de esta forma, no sé si me salió del todo XD

Dialogo:

_**Ahora parezco Brock y tú la enfermera Joy, pudiste haber sido la princesa Peach y ya pero noooo**_

Lo que quise dar a entender:

_Bueno es bien sabido que Brock personaje de la serie de POKEMÓN anda súper "enamorado" de la enfermera Joy pero esta nunca le hace caso, así es como se siente Armin después de que Lynn le dijera que saldría con alguien mas . Con la princesa Peach personaje del juego de Súper Mario Bros se refería a que Mario rescata a la Princesa y ella se queda en "teoría" con él, Armin se refería a que Lynn pudo haber esperado a que él se le declarara o a salir con él y así pero en cambio lo había arruinado todo._

Bueno no conozco de muchos videojuegos pero trate de adaptarlo lo mejor posible. XD espero que se entienda

Muchas gracias por leer, subiré la continuación en unos días y no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos los créditos a © Chinomiko ,Xian Nu Studio , Beemov y a su equipo.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN**

...

Bien debo moverme o decir algo rápido, creerá que lo estaba espiando o algo peor.

—¿Estas buscando a Iris? —Hablo primero— creo que aún no llega, aunque… ahora que lo recuerdo ella está en tu clase

—¡Oh! No no no—negué con mis manos algo nerviosa— no la estoy buscando a ella, en realidad vine porque quería decirte algo muy importante antes de que ella llegue.

—Ya veo, bueno suéltalo, ¿Qué es? —exclamó aún más alegre

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —dije de golpe

—¡¿Heeeeeeeee?! —estaba muy sorprendido y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, a mí también me sucedió lo mismo

—Bue-bueno deja que te explique por favor —jugaba con mis dedos bastante nerviosa ( espero que todo salga bien, solo di la verdad)— Mira, sucede que una amiga me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho a alguien, entonces, otra amiga me dijo que sería bueno causarle celos para qu-

—No voy a jugar a eso Lynn —me interrumpió— creo que deberías buscarte a alguien mas (¡METI LA PATA!), no creí que fue-

—¡No Thales espera, no es así! —tome su mano antes de que se marchase

—¿Entonces?

—Sucede que yo intente darle celos pero dije algo estúpido y…

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Que estaba saliendo contigo y yo lo sé, no debí hacerlo, fui una tonta, pero por desgracia no funcionó e Iris estaba conmigo cuando lo dije, ella se puso muy alegre y me invito a comer. Sabes ella se preocupa mucho por ti, dijo que últimamente te estaba pasando algo extraño y ella no entendía muy bien que era—Thales me miró sorprendido— se puso muy feliz de que yo saliera contigo, bueno, supuestamente— deje escapar una risita nerviosa— me dijo que le alegrara que fuera eso y no algún problema.

—Lynn

—¡Pero yo no pude decirle que era mentira, ella estaba tan feliz, no quería que se preocupara!

—Lynn…

—¡Es tu culpa también sabes!

—Lynn

—¡Tonto pelirrojo! —De repente sentí como me abrazaba, me quede de piedra, de hielo, paralizada, lo que sea que me dejara completamente inmóvil

—No tienes remedio— exclamó cerca de mi oído, esto hizo que se me erizara la piel y me pusiese toda roja en un segundo— Lo hare, pero a cambio quiero que seas una buena cita y pagues tu parte —dijo antes de apartarse

—Cla-claro —no me atrevía a mirarlo, sabía que mi cara estaba más colorada que el pelo de Castiel—, ¿Creías que después de todo te obligaría a pagar también lo mío? —mi voz sonaba temblorosa

—Jaja, entonces es un trato —su rostro parecía tan lleno de alegría que me quede embobada por un momento

—Bueno, la cita es el viernes después de las clases si no tienes ningún problema… —le comente

—Perfecto, el viernes paso por ti al instituto y espero… que dejes de causar problemas —Thales me miró de una manera extraña y luego comenzó a reírse

—¡Oye! Fuiste tú quien preocupó a Iris no yo, agradece que te esté salvando, no sé que tanto ocultas —le dije algo molesta y socarrona

—Solo cambias el tema para que no me enfoque en tus mentiras, ¡Mentirosa! —exclamó mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de burla

—¡Oye!

—"Oh quiero darle celos a un chico… —mientras imitaba mi voz a su estilo—… y utilizo al hermano indefenso y buena onda de mi amiga para poder lograrlo, al fin que nada sucederá", "mentiras" "mentiras"

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no hablo así! ¡Me largo! —dije para dar media vuelta y retirarme de allí, solo escuchaba las risas de Thales detrás de mí y no podía evitar fruncir el seño pero muy en el fondo sentirme aliviada y feliz

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Me encontraba agonizando en el sótano, Castiel me ordeno quedarme allí y esperarlo ya que tenía un asunto que tratar conmigo, no me dirigió la palabra hasta hoy en la mañana para decirme solamente eso.

—¡AGHH! ¿Dónde te metiste?— llevaba alrededor de media hora en ese lugar, incluso termine en cinco minutos el trabajo de química para salir antes pero ese tonto no se aparece, me encontraba recostada en el sillón que suele utilizar Lysandro para escribir, lo trajeron de vuelta después del concierto, creo que es lo único que volvió a su lugar.

Estoy esperando a ese tonto porque es el único que me ha hablado en estos dos días aunque solo haya dicho "No respondo si no estás en el sótano antes de que termine esta clase, necesito hablar contigo" —dije imitando su voz—.Además hoy es mi cita con Thales y ninguno de los chicos parece estar interesado por mí, sin querer me duele un poquito ese hecho, supongo que no debí precipitarme. Espero que se arregle. Cerré mis ojos

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

—Y bien Alexy ¿Cuál es tu plan para el día de hoy?—le pregunte

—Tan solo será una gran aventura, déjalo en mis manos Rosa —Alexy se veía muy confiado

— ¿No quieres que te ayude? —no quería que me dejara fuera de la diversión

—Pero claro, acércate te diré que hacer— me hizo una seña y comenzó a susurrarme una gran idea.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

— ¿Estas lista Rosa?, parte uno del plan en marcha. —Alexy traía unas enormes gafas negras de sol y tenía una pinta medio rara de espía

El y yo nos acercamos a Kentin cuidadosamente y sin que se diera cuenta, este estaba comiendo un paquete entero de galletas cerca de los casilleros

— ¡Es cierto, hoy es la cita de Lynn! — me asegure de hablar lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara

—Claro ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? —agregó mi amigo. Con esto capturamos inmediatamente su atención

—Iris me dijo que su hermano es todo un caballero y sobre todo protector además de que es muy divertido— exclame con mi tono personalizado de Ámber, en un instante gire un poco mi rostro y pude ver a Kentin haciendo trizas la galleta que tenía en sus manos

—Wow, es perfecto para Lynn, que bueno que la haya invitado a salir. —Kentin arrojo el paquete de galletas al suelo y comenzó a andar para marcharse

—¡Oh! Pero ¿Sabes? —en cuanto dije eso el soldado se detuvo— Estos días ya no se puede confiar en nadie, ¿Y si quiere propasarse con ella?

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Alguien debería cuidarla!, pero ¿Como lo haremos? La cita es a la salida, podrían ir a donde sea

—No se pensemos en eso en otro sitio— tome la mano de Alexy y salimos corriendo de allí observando como el rostro de Kentin parecía debatir algo

**_/_**

**SOLDADO LISTO**

**_/_**

—Esta es una misión de sumo cuidado, el contrincante es muy hábil en las artes del camuflaje

—Oye no es para tanto Alexy — Escuche como Rosalya se quejaba —Ahora ve allí —después de esto abrió la puerta y me arrojo dentro

—Hola Mel —entre a la sala de delegados saludando a la chica

—Hola Alexy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno veras, estoy buscando a Nathaniel

—Lo siento pero no está, acaba de salir hace un momento —me contesto muy sonriente

—Hummm ¿Sabes a donde fue?— le pregunte un poco impaciente, el tiempo se nos agotaba

—Creo que fue a la sala de exámenes, fue a recoger un-

—Gracias Mel adiós— Salí rápidamente de ese lugar

—¿Y? —me pregunto Rosa

—Lo sabía, sabe que lo estamos buscando, esta misión será más complicada, nos enfrentamos a un profesional

—¿De que hablas?

—¡A la sala de exámenes! —tome a Rosa del brazo y tire de ella, corriendo por los pasillos a una gran velocidad

Al llegar allí nos topamos con Karla

—Oye has visto a Nathaniel —pregunte desesperado

—Acaba de irse

—¿Por dónde se fue?— cuestionó Rosa

—Yo que sé, no me interesa

—Ya enserio, ayúdanos —la tome de los hombros y la sacudí un poco

— ¡Déjame! ¡Se fue por las escaleras!

Inmediatamente salimos de allí

—El ave está volando, repito el ave está volando, ¡Deprisa!

— ¡Oye Alexy vas muy rápido! —Rosa me gritaba

De un momento a otro chocamos contra alguien que salía de un salón

—Lo siento, fue mi culp- ¡Nathaniel!

—No deberían estar corriendo en los pasillos, es muy peligroso —su cara se ponía azul al decir esto

—Lo sentimos, es solo que estábamos muy preocupados por Lynn

— ¿Qué le paso? —exclamó un poco sorprendido y bastante preocupado

—Bueno es que no creemos que sea un buen momento para que ella salga con alguien o tenga una relación —Rosa se adelantó diciéndole eso

—Oh es verdad, tendrá su dichosa cita hoy después de clases— dijo bastante frio

— ¿Sabes ella tiene que estudiar ya que sus notas son regulares y si no tendrá que regularizarse o reprobara?

—Pues ese es su problema, no me interesa si ella prefiere olvidar sus estudios por salir con alguien, ya es lo suficientemente grande para ordenar sus prioridades —dijo bastante molesto, lo que le causo un poco de risa a Rosa

—¿Verdad?, yo también creo lo mismo, pero alguien debería darle un buen sermón y ponerla en su lugar —dije apoyándolo

—Tienes razón, no puede arruinar su vida perdiendo el tiempo con estúpidas citas, tiene que concentrarse y dejar de ser una tonta—argumentaba el rubio

—Si una tonta —Rosa se contenía la risa

—Hablare con ella después de clases—el delegado dio media vuelta y se marcho decidido

**/**

**NINJA LISTO**

**/**

—Nos falta el demente, su amigo y mi hermano, pero mi hermano irá de eso estoy seguro— le comente a Rosa checando la lista que elabore durante la clase de Historia y anotando

**ADICTO A APARATOS INSERVIBLES QUE LAVAN LA MENTE DE LAS PERSONAS Y LAS HACEN OLVIDAR A SUS HERMANOS LISTO**

—Bueno… Lysandro irá si logramos convencer a Castiel —exclamó Rosalya

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estoy segura de que Castiel lo arrastrara a todo esto —dijo mientras reía

—Bien entonces atrapemos al falso pelirrojo —me coloque los lentes de nuevo y nos dirigimos al patio

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

—Hola Castiel —Alexy lucia muy amigable

— ¿Qué quieres rata? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu clon? —Castiel lucia… como siempre

—Oh se quedo por allí jugando con su juego ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos y espiar la cita de Lynn?— Me sorprendió por completo que Alexy fuese tan directo

— ¿Yo para que quiero ver a esa tonta teniendo una cita con algún idiota?

—Bueno estará genial, es su primera cita y dudo mucho que sepa que hacer— dije lo más relajada que pude

—Pff seguramente el hermano de Iris se aprovechara de ella como todo el instituto lo hace, le hace los mandados a todos literal —El pelirrojo se recostó en el césped y cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mostrando una gran sonrisa

—Jajaja eso es verdad, pero creo que estará divertido tal vez su primer beso no le salga tan mal jeje —en esos momentos pude ver como Castiel torcía los labios en desaprobación y fruncía el seño, seguramente se lo imagino, eso me dejo realmente sorprendida —Bueno Castiel nosotros nos vamos te esperamos en la salida al terminar las clases adiós —Alexy me tomó por los hombros y me empujo, ambos salimos de allí un poco asustados

**_/_**

**_DEMENTE DE CABELLO ROJO LISTO_**

**_/_**

—¿Rosa estás segura de que Lysandro vendrá?

—Completamente — mostré mi mejor sonrisa para confirmarlo

**_/_**

**_POETA VICTORIANO LISTO_**

**_/_**

—Ahora solo esperemos que suceda la magia

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Abrí despacio mis ojos y para mi sorpresa Lysandro estaba allí, solo sonreía mientras me miraba, lo cual de inmediato me hizo sentir muy nerviosa. Sentí como poco a poco el calor subió a mis mejillas

—Ly-sandro —pronuncie

—Hola Lynn —Dios casi me da un infarto se veía tan…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que logre articular

—Bueno vine a escribir algunas ideas pero veo que mi sillón tiene un mejor uso por el momento, te veías tan cómoda y feliz durmiendo

—Ahhh —Seguro que mis mejillas estallaron, me sentía tan avergonzada, nerviosa, ya no sé lo que sentía — ¡Tengo que ir a clase de Filosofía!— me levante rápido del sillón, Filosofía era la última clase antes de salir y tenía que entregar mi cuaderno

— Bueno, no creo que llegues, la clase terminó hace 10 minutos —sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba

—Estoy frita —susurre con dolor

—No te preocupes, Iris entregó tu cuaderno al profesor y le dijo que habías tenido que salir a la enfermería, pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo —dijo mas serio

—¡Oh! No no no — negué con las manos— estoy bien. Muchas gracias, creí que me había metido en un gran lio

—Bueno, no te preocupes, además creo que el papel de Bella Durmiente te salió de maravilla

—Jejeje creo que si —exclamé muy alegre

— ¿Pero que estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Solo durmiendo?, No creo que sea muy bueno para ti dormir entre clases —dijo

—Para nada —una gota resbalaba de mi cabeza— es solo que Castiel me citó aquí pero lo hizo de una manera tan sutil que no me quedo de otra que aceptar, quería decirme algo y mientras lo estaba esperando me quede dormida.

—¿Castiel te citó? —se le notaba un tanto confundido y extraño

—Sí, pero al parecer me dejo plantada. ¡Que ni crea que se lo voy a perdonar! —dije enojada

De repente recordé que efectivamente la clase de Filosofía era la última y esta había terminado ya hace diez minutos, además de que había estado hablando con Lysandro alrededor de cinco minutos más

—¡La cita!, ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Noooo! —exclame con un tono súper melodramático

—Oye espera y- —Lysandro trato de detenerme

—Lo siento de verdad, pero tengo que irme, has sido muy amable conmigo —Me despedí poniéndome de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El solo me regalo una sonrisa que me atonto y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude antes de que algo me sucediera.

Pase a gran velocidad por los pasillos, mi cabello saltaba de un lado a otro a veces cubriéndome la cara, escuche a alguien llamarme pero no me detuve. Llegue a mi salón, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida. Alli estaba el, con su cabello todo alborotado y sonriendo mientras me veía llegar.

—¡Thales! —exclamé bastante feliz

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

—Pff tan solo mírala, emocionada como una idiota, corriendo para encontrarse con ese imbécil

—Me entere que la citaste en el sótano y no fuiste a verla, estuvo ahí durante dos horas —me dijo Lysandro con ese tono de reproche tan fastidioso que opta por usar

—No pude —conteste ácidamente

—No tienes remedio —mientras negaba con la cabeza

—¡Es que fue culpa del maldito estirado ese! "Esta es hora de clase, no deberías de andar en los pasillos" —dije imitando su estúpida voz— cuando lo mande al diablo la vieja gorda apareció y me mando a detención, no creí que la tonta me esperaría dos horas

—Bueno prácticamente la amenazaste —dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro

—Jajaja es una boba

De repente vi al par de clones salir juntos, el clon azul arrastraba al clon negro por el patio

—¡Hey Castiel! ¡Vamos! —el desgraciado de azul me gritó desde el otro lado

—Me espera un maldito largo día —dije con resignación, tome mi chaqueta

— ¿A dónde iras? —Mi mejor amigo no tenía la menor idea

—Iremos Lysandro, ambos iremos — dije sonriendo

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_De la autora:_**

Hola, como les he dicho este es un one-shot pero tuve que dividirlo ya que me quedo inmenso XD

Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, solo serian tres días pero no pague a tiempo mi cuenta de internet y me lo cortaron XD LOL

Ya lo tengo de nuevo así que continuemos, espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones, muchas gracias a las amigas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme su review (_KurosawaMei, .yui21, m3xiiii, ivon 1297_ y mi anónima amiga lectora). Espero leerlas de nuevo en este "capítulo" ¿Qué les pareció?

Jejejeje les mando un saludote y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen créditos a ©Chinomiko, Xian Nu Studio a Beemov y a su equipo.

Disfrutenla.

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN**

Pudo ser más fácil que ella me hubiese contado toda la verdad, así podría haber sido diferente, supongo. Tal vez yo pude haberle dicho a mi hermana que ya no saldría con Lynn o podría haberme ido a perder en algún lugar por medio día y fingir que salía con ella, jamás pensé que propondría realizar la cita. Bueno… con lo atolondrada que es supongo que debí esperármelo, pero que va, me agrada que haya sido de esta forma. —reí un poco, al parecer ella se dio cuenta

— ¿De que te ríes Thales?, ¿Crees que es muy tonta mi idea? ¡Bueno entonces piensa en u... —Cubrí su boca

—Shhhh, aun no ha empezado y ya lo vas a arruinar, que pesada. —logró soltarse de mi agarre bastante molesta

—Pues tú te reíste, no propusiste nada y …

—Vamos —la tome de la mano y la arrastre conmigo ella forcejeaba un poco

— ¡Oye tonto, ni siquiera me has dicho a donde vamos!

_**/**_

Estaba viendo justo en ese momento como era arrastrada por ese tipo, al parecer Rosalya tenía razón, ese maldito intenta propasarse con ella. Camine hacia ellos decidido, yo dejo de llamarme Kentin si algo le pasa a Lynn, llene mis pulmones de aire y me prepare…

— ¡Oye cretino sueltal— Algo anda mal. Un dolor insoportable invadió mi cabeza y antes de que ellos pudieran verme o escucharme podía sentir como me desvanecía y era arrastrado por el suelo

Cuando abrí mis ojos la luz me cegaba un poco y pude ver al mismísimo demonio

— ¡Imbécil! —Escuche al pelirrojo y se me erizo la piel, ya bastante era con verlo

— ¡Klenton! —Escuche la voz del maldito Armin

—¡Kentin! —Al escuchar a Alexy juro que quería echar a correr

Me levante como pude y me quede perplejo de habérmelos encontrado.

— ¡Tarado, creí haberte dicho que esperaras! —Castiel estaba bastante molesto con Alexy

— ¡Estuvo genial, le diste desde aquí! —Armin lo adulaba

— ¡Pero yo tuve que cargarlo y es una maldita piedra! — gruño Castiel

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Lysandro te ayudo! —replico Alexy

— ¿Estás bien? —la voz del albino se escucho a mis espaldas

—Hemmm si, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

— ¡Que te importa! —me grito Castiel desde el otro lado

—A mi parecer no deberíamos estar aquí —me contesto el que se viste raro— pero lo estamos así que ya no hay vuelta atrás, no es nada educado pero…

— ¡Estamos siguiendo a Lynn en su cita! —Alexy gritó bastante satisfecho

—En resumen —Lysandro dijo en un suspiro

— ¿Por qué la están siguiendo? —cuestione un poco enfadado, yo la estaba cuidando y ellos intervinieron

— ¡Que te importa! —repitió el pelirrojo haciéndome enfadar

— ¿Por qué la estas siguiendo tu Kentin? —cuestiono Alexy y de inmediato trague en seco

—Tu cara esta roja soldado —Armin se me acercó y tomo mi camisa con una mano — ¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo? ¡Tu capitán debe saberlo todo!, ¡Soy el líder aquí y debes obedecerme! —una gota resbalo de mi frente y me solté bruscamente de su agarre

—Idiota —le dije con resignación

— ¡Oigan se están moviendo rápido! —Rosalya apareció con una bolsa de paletas de hielo — ¡Oh! Ya despertaste Kentin, toma — me extendió una paleta de limón— Ponla en el golpe, así se desinflamara un poco, y si quieres te la comes después, hace mucho calor.

—Gracias — respondí, ella solo sonrió y prosiguió a darle una a todos — ¿Ustedes me golpearon cierto?

—Bueno, yo tenía una enorme y hermosa roca, seguro y te noqueaba — contaba Castiel con una mirada llena de emoción, lucía como un maldito psicópata, creo que es el hijo del demonio— pero este estúpido se me adelanto—dijo señalando a Alexy—le dije que yo lo haría

—Hubiera sido un K.O —exclamo Armin, con esto Castiel y el chocaron los puños, ¿De cuando acá esos dos eran tan amigos?

—Te tardaste demasiado, lo iba a arruinar —reclamó Alexy

—Estaba esperando el momento indicado —gruño Castiel

— ¡Oigan! ¡Hay que movernos ellos se van! —dijo Rosalya apurándolos

—Vamos Kentin —dijo Alexy

—No iré para espiarlos —era estúpido, la verdad es que si quería ir pero no podía evitar decir que no, era de esas sensaciones incomprensibles en las que no quieres quedar como un idiota pero al evitarlo quedas como uno

—Haz lo que quieras, pero debo recordarte que hace un rato te querías hacer el héroe, pero al fin de cuentas eres una escoria, la estabas espiando y eso no cambia nada. —Castiel y sus reconfortantes palabras

—Castiel, si lo dices de ese modo tú también eres una escoria ya que viniste hasta aquí con el mismo fin—Lysandro exclamo sereno

—Bueno, el hecho es que YO SOY una escoria así que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana. —mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, se encontraba bastante feliz con su respuesta

Todos empezaron a salir detrás del edificio donde nos encontrábamos ocultos mientras daban un mordisco a la pequeña paleta de hielo, yo dude un momento de lo que iba a hacer y no sabía si continuar con esto, antes de la academia militar estoy seguro de que me hubiera ido tras ella en el instante, pero ahora, se supone que el viejo yo se había marchado.

— ¿Vienes Kentin?— Rosalya me miraba sonriente

(Bueno creo que el viejo yo se ha ido pero el sentimiento sigue intacto. Veamos que sucede Lynn.)

—Por supuesto

_**/**_

—Lynn..., dijiste que solo saldríamos a distraernos ¿No importa el lugar que sea? —Thales me cuestiono, aun cubría mis ojos con sus manos

—Bueno tampoco iremos a un lugar de perdición o algo por el estilo.

—Jajajaja, por supuesto que no —se burló

—Bueno ya enséñame —quito sus manos

Thales asistía a la escuela de artes de la ciudad, el folleto que nos dio hace unos días era precisamente para asistir al festival de bienvenida de la escuela.

—Vamos, será divertido —Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia dentro de la escuela, yo tan solo sonreí se veía increíble.

_**/**_

—Alexy no he visto por ningún lado a Nathaniel —Rosa exploraba con aquellos enormes binoculares

—No te preocupes el es un profesional, nadie se percatara de que esta aquí como cual ninja —dije esto agregándole algunos efectos especiales de sonido (claro con mi boca XD)

—En realidad no creo que haya venido —dijo Rosalya

— ¿Quién? —Castiel apareció por detrás de nosotros asustándonos

— ¡Oh me refiero a Iris! —Inventé algo rápido — seguramente no vino al festival de su hermano para no molestarlos en la cita

—Pfff ir a un festival por una cita, que estúpido. ¡Hay cosas mucho más divertidas que un montón de cuadros que parecen pintados con los pies! —dijo mientras sostenía uno tratando de comprender algo en el— y un puñado de personas bailando. Basura

Rosalya y yo solo reímos, mi hermano batallaba con una chica que al parecer quería que el fuese su modelo para un dibujo y él se negaba porque estaba jugando con su consola. Lysandro miraba profundamente aquellos cuadros y obras de arte, al parecer lo absorbían por completo y Kentin el solo asaltaba la máquina expendedora de la entrada, claro, unas galletas era lo que había comprado.

_**/**_

Ahora veía este estúpido cuadro sin verlo, lo que realmente hacia era buscarla con la mirada pero ella había decidido no aparecer por ningún maldito lugar. Camine dejando atrás al chiflado de azul,

—¡Castiel! — lo escuche gritar mi nombre pero no me detuve

Recorrí los stands y las mesas artísticas una a una, las miraba vagamente no podía concentrarme completamente en lo que había sobre ellas; me tope en una mesa con dibujos bastante geniales, a decir verdad, me recordaban a un álbum de una de mis bandas favoritas. Me anime a preguntar

—Claro —me contesto el tipo que los había dibujado— también es una de mis bandas favoritas y estos son interpretaciones personales de los sencillos

—Me gusta, me lo imagino de esta forma, creo que… —sentí como alguien choco conmigo — ¡Oye fíjate!

— Lo siento, ¿Castiel? —me sorprendí, se suponía que no debía verme y me la encuentro cara a cara

— ¿Boba? —respondí con un tono estúpido

—Ok si eres tú, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—cuestionó

—No es de tu incumbencia, además Iris me dio un maldito boleto para venir aquí así que es lo más lógico él porque estoy en este lugar

—Cierto —chasqueo los dedos, yo solo me reí

— ¿Estás sola? —pregunte al no ver al tipo ese por ningún lugar

—Bueno… en este preciso momento estoy buscando a Thales pero no lo encuentro

—Tienes una cita y no sabes dónde está tu cita, ¡Que perdedora! Tal parece que te abandono— me reí

—Claro que no me abandono, y no tengo que ser una experta en citas, el puede desaparecerse un ratito no es necesario hacer tanto drama —en ese instante la mejor idea se me vino a la mente, algo para estar un poco más seguro

—Si tú lo dices —Me le acerque lentamente y la abrace de los hombros se incomodo un poco a mi parecer pero no me importo— imagínate cuanto tiempo desaparecerá cuando quiera besarte y se dé cuenta de lo inexperta que eres

— ¿Be-besar?— dijo sorprendida y para mi disgusto bastante sonrojada, al parecer era muy inocente o muy tonta

—Si besar, eso se hace en las citas ¿No lo sabías cabezota? — negué en desaprobación con la cabeza

—Pe-pero —agarro mi chaqueta con un rostro asustado

—Me voy —di media vuelta—suerte, espero que después de todo esto no quedes traumatizada

Cuando llegue a los arboles detrás del edificio principal, di un vistazo y aun podía verla allí inmóvil, no pude evitarlo y eche a reír como nunca, seguramente querrá cancelar esto de una buenas vez. Me tire en el suelo y eche una siesta.

_**/**_

—Lynn, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Dónde te metiste? —susurraba esperando encontrarla mágicamente, extrañamente no podía hallarla

Nathaniel estúpido, mira que estar siguiéndola, da la vuelta y deja de ser un miserable. No. No la voy a dejar, esa tonta lo arruinara. Aghhh Kim tenía razón, soy un cobarde. Tal vez si se lo hubiese pedido no se hubiera negado. No, no debí decirle nada a Kim, si Lynn sale de por vida con ese tipo ella me hará la vida añicos. Ya no podre volver a practicar en ese gimnasio si ella está allí. ¡Lo ves eres un cobarde! ¡Le temes a Kim! No. No es Kim es lo que ella pueda decir. ¡Te duele lo que Kim diga!

— ¡AGGHHH! — Me tape los ojos, estaba en una situación estúpida, mis pensamientos me habían llevado muy lejos, la había seguido durante mucho tiempo a mi parecer y apenas eran las dos y media de la tarde, continúe caminando y caí inesperadamente sobre algo

— ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Quítate! —la voz se me hizo familiar y de inmediato fruncí el seño, era Castiel

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! — cuestione levantándome rápido, el al igual que yo estaba sorprendido

—Vete al carajo, yo hago lo que quiero —escupió mientras se tallaba la ropa contra un árbol, como si yo le hubiese pasado la peor enfermedad del mundo

—Que estúpido eres — dije con resignación

— ¡Oh ahí estas Castiel! —una voz se escucho detrás del maniaco ese

— ¡Oh Nathaniel, si viniste! —Alexy se acerco a mi emocionado

— ¿He? —no entendía a que se refería

— ¡¿Lo invitaste?! —Castiel se puso como loco

— Bueno, no me refiero a eso —Alexy se excuso torpemente

—Yo estoy aquí porque se me da la gana —dije mirando bastante serio al pelirrojo

—No creo que sea buena idea discutir en este instante— Lysandro se acercó apartando a Castiel quien me miraba con rabia

— ¡Lynn! —una voz se oyó justo delante de nosotros, era el pesado del hermano de Iris

— ¡Ocúltense! —exclamó Rosalya bastante nerviosa

Kentin que inesperadamente también estaba en ese lugar me jalo hacia abajo detrás de los arbustos, Alexy hizo lo mismo con Castiel dejándonos bastante unidos para mi desgracia, si ni siquiera podía soportarlo ahora me tocaba estar pegado a él como un maldito chicle, para mi fortuna me empujaba con los brazos bastante fuerte.

—Aléjate imbécil —susurro— cualquier cosa antes de hacer algo contigo

—Te vas a tener que aguantar no me voy de aquí sin Lynn —después de esto me miro con más odio

—Como si fuese a dejarte —respondió

**/**

Podía ver como mi hermano jugaba con su aparato idiotizante, a lo largo de todo el recorrido solo lo veía un poco nervioso pero no realmente interesado, no sé si esa es su forma de negarlo todo pero estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—Thales… escuche a Lynn algo desanimada o no se

— ¿Qué sucede te sientes bien? —respondió

—No sé que le ve —Castiel susurro muy cerca de mi

—Tal vez el que el si sea pelirrojo natural —dije mirándolo divertido, el de inmediato tomo mi chaqueta

—Muérete idiota —casi me atina un golpe cuando

— ¿Esto es una cita como las demás? —cuestiono Lynn

—Si, bueno a decir verdad esta es un poco diferente ¿No? —respondió Thales

—Entonces en nuestra cita los besos donde quedan… —sentencio Lynn

Fue espectacular, el rostro de mi hermano se paralizo y de inmediato esa cosa calló de sus manos, Kentin se quedo como piedra, Castiel no movió ningún musculo, eso me salvo de tener el rostro partido en dos, Nathaniel desprendía una energía rara pero se veía casi normal, Lysandro estaba…, bueno el… no sabría decirlo y Rosalya se moría de la felicidad.

—Podríamos hacer algo al respecto. —Thales tomo la mano de Lynn y se alejaron

—¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! —dijeron todos al unisonó levantándose rápidamente y completamente impactados.

**¡Esto es bastante divertido!**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**De la autora:**

Hola! Lo siento pero aquí les deje la continuación, no se asusten este Fic ya está terminado, una disculpota por no haberlo actualizado. De verdad que lo siento mucho. Espero le les haya gustado mucho déjenme sus opiniones ¿Qué creen que sucederá? Jeje me alegran sus reviews les mando un saludote a mis lecore/as **ivon1297****(LOL arriba Castiel celoso xD)****, **** .yui21****(muchas gracias lo aprecio)**,**Aless-Michaeliss** (aprecio que te guste ;) gracias por haberme dejado tu coment jejeje y si Nathaniel ninja, te prometo que yo tambien vi esa imagen me mori de risa con ninja soy ) a mi nueva lectora (bienvenida) **fuckthehopes** , a ******Lau Cullen Swan**(perdoname por no actualizarlo rapido T.T y claro que tengo cuenta puedes buscarme como giselleapril n.n es mi segunda cuenta por eso casi no he avanzado u.u'), a **nini**(bienvenida) y a **DarlynM**(gracias y claro aqui esta la conti) , por haberme dejado su review, de verdad que me encantan. Son grandes amigas.

Nos leemos en la continuación n.n un abrazote.


End file.
